1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigerator/freezer systems, and more particularly to such systems for use below working counters, especially in restaurants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore the refrigerating mechanism of a refrigerator/freezer system (hereinafter jointly "refrigerator system") has been constructed as an integral part of the refrigerated cabinet assemblage. That integrated refrigerator construction sometimes limited the adaptability of the refrigerator system, especially for use in restaurants beneath working counters. It also sometimes required that the refrigerating mechanism be serviced at its location even though major repairs could be more conveniently made at a service center.